I Grieve
by sordidicons
Summary: Songfic, It's 10 years in the future and the Scooby Gang returns to Sunnydale with a sad purpose


I Grieve   
By: Ally   
Rating: G   
Summary: It's a songfic, just read it.   
Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm just borrowing them. The lyrics belong to Peter Gabriel.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_There's only one I recall   
It was all so different then   
Nothing yet has really sunk in   
It looks like it always did_   
  
The long line of black cars slowly made their way along the roads of Sunnydale. Dusk had just begun to fall, and the sky was painted in hues of purple of red. The rain earlier that day had left a fine mist in the air, and the town had a somber, watercolor look to it. As the processional reached it's destination, the people started to get out of their cars. A woman with long red hair, was helped out of the black Mercedes by a lean man with thick brown hair. She was followed by a girl of ten with flame red hair, the color her mothers hair once was. Behind the Mercedes a short man with green hair stepped out of a limousine, and then helped a tall, beautiful woman with long brown hair out as well. The four adults embraced, then walked over to the young man with blond hair standing by the graveside. As others joined the group, they took their seats by the casket. The minister began the service.   
  
_This flesh and bone   
Is just the way we are tied in   
This moment on   
I grieve   
For you   
You leave   
Me_   
  
"We are here today to celebrate the life of Buffy Anne Summers. Although she was born in Los Angeles, she always considered Sunnydale to be her true home. She attended Sunnydale High School, and upon graduating, went on to attend UC Sunnydale. After college she persued a job in social work. Buffy was a role model for this small community. She helped everyone here at sometime or another during her brief time here, and yet, only a few only truly got to know her. These few special people would now like to say a few words about her." The red headed women stood up, and walked to where the minister was standing.   
  
_So hard on to move on   
Still loving what's gone   
See life carries on   
Carries on and on   
And on   
And on_   
  
"Buffy was special. Most of you knew that, but never really took the time to think about it. She wasn't just a brilliant social worker, or a good student. She had a greater purpose in this world, her destiny had been chosen for her, and there was nothing she could do to change it. So instead of fighting it, she did her best to fulfil her purpose in life. She was many things to many people…"   
  
An older woman stood up, "A daughter…"   
  
The brown haired man stood up, "A protector…"   
  
The green haired man stood, "A leader…"   
  
The brown haired woman stood, "A great dresser…"   
  
The blond man stood, "A wife…"   
  
"A friend." The red headed woman finished, her voice cracking.   
  
_The news that truly shocks   
Is the empty, empty page   
While the final rattle rocks   
It's empty, empty cage   
And I can't handle this   
I grieve   
For you   
You leave   
Me_   
  
"And so we commit this body to the ground. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." The minister let a handful of dirt fall over the casket as it was lowered into the ground. The rest of the group of mourners moved away from the gravesite and back to their cars. But, the group of five who had spoken remained, watching the casket being lowered.   
  
"Goodbye Buffy, you will be missed more than you know. Thank you for always being a true friend." The red head dropped a single white rose onto the descending casket. Her voice thick with emotion, a solitary tear spilled onto her cheek. She wrapped her arms around the dark haired man's sides.   
  
"You were one of the good ones. It wasn't supposed to end like this." The dark haired man said as he held his best friend, then he too dropped a single white rose.   
  
"We're all going to miss you, the gang just won't be the same." The green haired man and the brown haired woman let their white roses fall as well. Then they made their way back to the cars to let the blond haired man say his goodbyes.   
  
_Let it out and move on   
Missing what's gone   
So life carries on   
Say life carries on   
And on   
And on_   
  
The blond haired man crouched by the open grave, just staring at the four white roses scattered on the lid of the casket. Two blood red tears made their way down his face.   
  
"It wasn't supposed to be this way you know, you were supposed to be the one who lived, not me. If only you hadn't gone off on your own, if only I had gotten back sooner, if only…if only I hadn't loved you." His voice cracked with emotions. "But I loved you just the same, I loved the way you fought, the way you always smelt of vanilla. I couldn't help it, neither could you. Two star-crossed lovers you know. He told me once that you thought that being the slayer was fruitless, no fruit for Buffy." A sobbing chuckle escaped at her words. "But it wasn't. All the people here today are proof that you did make a difference. You saved them Buffy, and you saved me, bloody hell you saved the entire world. Twice. For that you deserve all the fruit in the world. I know this doesn't really matter now, but I thought that you deserved to hear it at least once. I know you can hear me, I feel you with me sometimes. I didn't get to tell you this before, before…I love you Buffy. I've loved you from the moment I saw you, and I will love you from now till eternity." He gently kissed the rose in his hand, then let it fall.   
  
_Did I dream this belief?   
Or did I believe this dream?   
Now I will find relief   
I grieve_   
  
She stood by the grave and watched the group drive away. Looking into the grave she smiled at the red rose which lay on top of the four white ones.   
  
"I love you too Spike, from now till eternity." Then she was gone, as a vanilla scented breeze was carried towards the sunset.   



End file.
